Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri (Japanese: 霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko) is one of the main recurring protagonists of the Danganronpa series. She is a student of Hope's Peak Academy, a prestigious school whose student body is mostly comprised of "Ultimates". Kyoko is a member of the Kirigiri family, a family renowned for their detective prowess, and as such Kyoko holds the title of "Ultimate Detective". In the demo for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kyoko is the first victim, and as such has a somewhat minor role in contrast to her major role throughout the series. Personality Kyoko is generally shown to be cold to most people, and often holds a calm and stoic demeanour. She appears generally unfazed by most consequences, though reveals to Makoto Naegi that she simply hides her true feelings from Monokuma and the one controlling him. Despite have a strong will, Kyoko easily gets emotionally upset, especially in reference to her father. Physical appearance Kyoko has long silver hair which is braided on the left side of her head and tied with a black bow. She has purple eyes that go along with her generally violet colour scheme. Kyoko wears a short purple leather jacket decorated with six orange buttons. Underneath her jacket she wears a collard white shirt that zips up, and a clip-on orange tie. She also wears a black shirt and knee-high black/dark purple boots with various straps on them. As a member of the Future Foundation, she wears the uniform of the group. She wears a white shirt, black blazer, tie, and longer skirt. Young As a child, Kyoko wore a green button up sweater with various grey frills among the hems of her sleeves and skirt. She also wore a white turtleneck shirt, and a purple bow. As opposed to the one bow her older self wears in her hair, Kyoko wore two black bows. Beta In the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc beta, Kyoko had a radically different appearance. She wore a strap-dress with a white shirt and a long tie. She also had a different hairstyle, with her braided hair being more prominent as she had it slung over her shoulder. Appearances Ultima Warlords Kyoko appears as a playable character in Ultima Warlords, and is one of the five Danganronpa representatives to be playable. According to her profile, she attacks using "her deduction skills". Bacon Warriors Kyoko appears as a playable character in Bacon Warriors, a collaborative umbrella fighting game. In Bacon Warriors, she uses her "sick detective skills" in battle, similar to her appearance in Ultima Warlords. Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends series Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault In Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault, a spin-off instalment of the Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends series, Kyoko appears as an unlockable playable character. To unlock her, the player must complete Makoto Naegi's campaign. She is investigating the mysteries of both the Kaiser Head and the Magna Head. Gallery Kirigiri Anime.png KyokoKirigiri.png Kyoko Kirigiri pointing.png Kyoko Kirigiri - Danganronpa.png Kirigiri crouch.png Young Kirigiri.png Young Kirigiri 2.png Kirigiri_DR3.png tumblr_ocuv6fgRv91vc99b3o1_400.png|vector by Gamma tumblr_ocuv6fgRv91vc99b3o2_400.png|vector by Gamma tumblr_ocuv6fgRv91vc99b3o3_1280.png|vector by Gamma kyouko_kirigiri_1_by_nunnallyrey-d6kwsot.png|by nunnallyrey kyouko_kirigiri4_by_nunnallyrey-d6kwuiq.png|by nunnallyrey kirigiri_kyouko_render_3_by_wenneskies-d7tu63q.png|by wenneskies kyouko_kirigiri_by_pink_heart_pri-d6c1xbw.png|by pink-heart-pri kyouko_kirigiri_render_by_islandpineapple-d6hfmme.png|by islandpineapple Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Females Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Star Team (crew)